Non-volatile solid-state memory stores data, at the hardware level, by retaining electrons at individual floating gates within memory cells. The electrons are placed into the floating gates by a current applied during a program cycle. If a floating gate in the programmed state is left un-programmed for a long time, some of the electrons may leak out of the floating gate and cause bit errors.